Jembatan Dua Masa
by Kaeru Kodok
Summary: Masa lalu adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa diraih kembali, hanya bisa dikenang, namun Naruto terjatuh terlalu dalam ke jurangnya. Hingga setelah sekian lama, seseorang yang dengan sukarela membantunya menyeberang jembatan dua masa, datang menjemput. KakaNaru.


Bismillahirrahmanirrahi

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Jembatan Dua Masa © Kaeru Kodok

.

.

Pair : Kakashi x Naruto

.

.

Summary:

Masa lalu adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa diraih kembali, hanya bisa dikenang, namun Naruto terjatuh terlalu dalam ke jurangnya. Hingga setelah sekian lama, seseorang yang dengan sukarela membantunya menyeberang jembatan dua masa, datang menjemput.

.

.

Note:

Bergenre Romance dan General dengan adegan berciuman sesama lelaki mengintai_. _Sebaiknya pikir kembali sebelum Anda membaca.

.

.

.

.

Sudah cukup.

Sudah cukup lama Naruto menunggu, sudah cukup lama Naruto mencari, berkorban darah, mengeluarkan keringat dan air mata. Dan apa yang ia dapat? Tak seincipun bagian tubuh Sasuke yang berhasil ia raih. Sasuke terus berjalan menjauh, seperti tuli tak pernah mendengarkan teriakan dan tangis Naruto yang terus memanggil namanya.

Apakah itu yang dinamakan sahabat?

Naruto tak tahu apa artinya kata itu lagi. Segala sesuatu sekarang seakan berlari menjauh. Sakura, yang sejak dulu selalu bersamanya, memilih untuk berhenti menjadi shinobi dan berfokus pada pekerjaannya sebagai tabib. Walaupun sudah berjanji takkan meninggalkan Naruto, nyatanya Sakura juga sama seperti Sasuke—meninggalkannya, tak pernah kembali.

Naruto terdiam di bawah mega indah sang langit malam. Ia tak memiliki apapun lagi yang bisa ia genggam. Bahkan bintang dan bulan pun terasa begitu jauh, tak akan bisa digapai ujung jemarinya sekeras apapun ia berusaha. Angin malam pun membawa mahkota-mahkota bunga dendelia pergi, meninggalkannya, hanya tersisa sedikit rasa saat mereka menyentuh kulit.

Seperti itukah yang ia rasakan selama ini tentang persahabatan? Begitu lembut dan ringan, namun pergi terbawa angin dengan kenangan manis yang semakin lama hanya menambah luka? Naruto tak tahu. Ia sudah gagal. Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Lee, Gaara, bahkan Hinata yang dulu mengatakan suka kepadanya, akan melindunginya, nyatanya seakan ikut menghilang terbawa angin.

Hari ini tepat lima belas tahun setelah kepergian Sasuke mengabdi pada Orochimaru. Segalanya sudah berubah. Mereka bukan lagi para shinobi muda yang seluruh waktunya diserahkan kepada desa. Kadang, ada kalanya juga kan untuk mengurusi kepentingan pribadi? Singkat kata, semua shinobi yang dulu tumbuh besar bersamanya sudah memiliki takdirnya masing-masing. Menikah, hilang, pergi, menjalankan misi, bekerja biasa, dan masih ada sebagian yang mengabdi pada desa. Sebuah hukum alam yang Hokage pun tak bisa menentangnya.

Naruto berada di salah satunya. Semangat api terus membakar semangat hingga berhasil meraih tempat tertinggi di Konoha. Namun, ternyata itu semua belum cukup memuaskan. Ada suatu ruang kosong di hatinya yang mulai berdebu, menanti untuk diisi. Masalahnya dengan apa, Naruto tak tahu.

Lelaki dua puluh delapan tahun itu membaringkan badan di atas hamparan savana, menatap gelapnya langit bertabur bintang. Indah warnanya mengingatkan Naruto pada sang sahabat lama, Uchiha Sasuke, yang ikut-ikutan hilang ditelan malam bersama ninja-ninja Lindungan Bunyi.

"Oi, Naruto." Sang Hokage menoleh, menggesekkan pipinya yang tidak setembem lima belas tahun lalu pada rerumputan basah, merasa tak asing dengan siluet orang yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan perlahan. "Lama tidak bertemu. Sekarang kau berhasil jadi Hokage, ya? Wah, selamat."

Naruto mengulum senyumnya, menyambut hangat kedatangan sang tamu. "Selamat datang kembali, Sensei. Bagaimana misimu?"

Hatake Kakashi berdiri santai seperti lima belas tahun lalu, persis seperti saat-saat mereka bersama sebagai guru dan murid, membentuk kelompok beranggotakan empat orang dengan Sasuke masih di dalamnya. Angin malam menggerakkan lembut rambut perak khas Hatake, berlomba untuk mendapatkan perhatian kilauan mata biru Naruto dari sang bulan di atas sana. "Kau banyak berubah, ya. Tak kusangka kau jadi seperti ini."

"Haha, aku kira juga begitu. Banyak yang terjadi selama sepuluh tahun kau pergi, Sensei." Naruto memperlebar senyumnya, entah mengapa terasa ganjil dengan absennya sinar mata ceria seperti yang selama ini diingat Kakashi. "Hal yang membuatku terkejut adalah, kau sama sekali tidak berubah."

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian." Pria yang sudah kepala empat itu mengambil posisi di samping sang Hokage baru, berbaring mendengarkan nyanyian syahdu alam di sekitarnya. "Kau sudah sangat dewasa sekarang, Naruto. Apakah kau sudah berkeluarga?"

"Belum. Masih mencari."

Jawaban singkat dari Naruto membuat Kakashi menoleh dengan tidak percaya, memperhatikan setiap inci wajah Hokage muda yang lebih tampan dari yang ia ingat, dengan pandangan matanya yang teduh menatap jauh menembus Bima Sakti. Tiga pasang kumis kucingnya masih sama seperti dulu, namun dengan pipi yang lebih tirus. Rambut pirang cerahnya seakan membawa nostalgia ke masa-masa kecil sang Hatake dengan Hokage Keempat. Sepertinya buah memang tidak akan jatuh jauh dari pohonnya.

"Hm? Ada apa, Sensei?" Naruto ikut menoleh, memantulkan sinar para bintang di langit ke mata birunya yang jernih.

"Hm? Ah, tidak ada. Hanya saja…"

Naruto menunggu. Kakashi terpaku menatapnya, tak kunjung melanjutkan kalimat. "Hanya saja…?"

"Hanya saja," ujarnya, masih menggantung. Dengan kesadaran, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas, memperhatikan lukisan yang para dewa buat di tubuh rembulan. "Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang, cinta pertamaku."

Naruto kembali mengulum senyumnya. Dengan tenang berkata, "Aku senang jika orang itu adalah orang yang sangat menawan. Berarti aku ganteng, kan?" Senyum ceria merekah lebar, memunculkan kembali salah satu sisi seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang tak akan hilang. "Aku juga tak menyangka Sensei memiliki cinta pertama. Aku kira kau tak pernah jatuh cinta."

Dengan perlahan, Kakashi mengeluarkan karbondioksida dari mulutnya. "Seseorang pasti memiliki cinta pertama, Naruto. Hanya saja, kau tahu apa yang orang-orang bilang, 'cinta pertama tak pernah berakhir bahagia.'"

"Yah, aku tahu maksudmu." Naruto mengangguk, kembali menatap sedih pada dewa-dewa yang ada di langit. "Pada akhirnya perasaanku pada Sakura tidak pernah terbalas. Perasaan Hinata padaku pun ujung-ujungnya juga ditentang takdir karena Hinata sudah terlanjur dijodohkan dengan seseorang. Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, hal seperti ini diluar kendaliku. Aku selalu merasa lemah dan tak berdaya kalau berurusan dengan cinta." Naruto mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan menutup mata, menghayati setiap millimeter tubuhnya yang dibelai lembutnya angin.

"Yah, itu masa lalu. Aku juga sudah melupakannya," ujarnya, memperlihatkan senyum 37 derajat celcius pada sang rembulan sebelum menoleh dengan tatapan indah pada Kakashi. "Jadi, katakan padaku, siapa orang itu, Sensei? Cinta pertamamu, maksudnya. Apakah dia cantik? Seperti apa dia? Kapan pertamakali kau bertemu dengannya? Bagaimana kejadiannya?"

Cerewet sepertinya adalah salah satu dari sebagian sisi ceria Naruto yang takkan pernah hilang. Kakashi menikmatinya, setiap kata dan intonasi yang mengalun indah, membangkitkan cahaya hangat masa lalu yang selalu ia rindukan. "Dia… bagaimana menceritakannya, ya. Kalau dibilang cantik, mungkin lebih tepatnya anggun, menawan, indah, dan…" Naruto menunggu, mengarahkan sebelah matanya pada Kakashi yang masih mencari-cari letak Andromeda, menggantungkan kalimatnya. "… tampan, sempurna. Tak pernah kulihat manusia sepertinya."

Kakashi mengambil jeda, memberikan ruang untuk Naruto berpikir, mencerna setiap inci kalimatnya. "Aku masih kecil saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Suaranya yang tegas, rambutnya yang indah, wajahnya yang rupawan dan senyumnya yang manis. Itulah faktor-faktor yang membuatku tertarik. Untuk beberapa saat, aku kira hanya perasaan kagum biasa antara seorang murid pada gurunya, tapi—"

"Oh, dia gurunya guru?" tanya Naruto ceria, menyela cerita Kakashi. Sahabat lama Uchiha Obito itu hanya kembali mengeluarkan karbondioksida dari mulut, namun sama sekali tak merasa terganggu.

"Ya, begitulah. Kau mau aku melanjutkannya?"

"Oh, maaf."

Naruto kembali terdiam, memalingkan perhatian dari indah dunia di atasnya ke pria, yang seingatnya, tak pernah memperlihatkan wajah ke orang lain selain pada pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Rasa penasaran merasuki kalbu, seperti apa rupa Kakashi tanpa masker? Ingatan akan fantasi gilanya dengan Sasuke dan Sakura kembali menyerang pikiran, membuatnya ingin tertawa sekaligus menjerit takut.

"Sampai mana tadi? Oh, iya," ujar anggota Anbu tersebut. "Aku kira perasaan itu hanya perasaan kagum biasa, tapi setelah sekian lama, setelah ia menikah, memiliki anak dan akhirnya meninggal, aku baru menyadari kalau itu cinta."

Naruto menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan iba, merasa ikut sedih dan dapat mengerti perasaan gurunya. "Kisahmu ternyata mengerikan."

"Terimakasih atas simpatimu," balas Kakashi, menghitung jumlah bintang malam itu.

Kini giliran Naruto yang menghela napas dalam, menghirup dinginnya udara malam yang dibawa angin dari tempat para dewa berada. "Jika aku bisa melakukan sesuatu, pasti aku akan melakukannya. Tapi sayangnya itu semua sudah berlalu, kan? Kisah cintamu, dan kisah cintaku juga. Tak ada satupun dari kita yang akhirnya bisa bahagia."

"Hm? Siapa bilang?"

Naruto menoleh, merasa tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Kakashi yang balas menatapnya dengan kedua mata. Pupil merah elegan berbintik itu sudah lama tak dilihatnya. Sebuah nostalgia kembali hadir, ingatan akan Sasuke yang menatapnya benci dengan mata yang sama, atau Itachi dengan tatapan meminta. Siluet Kakashi menyusul, dengan semua kesempurnaan seorang ksatria di medan perang. Yah, kenyataannya, Naruto hanya melihat sharingan Kakashi saat bertempur saja.

"A… apa maksudmu, Kakashi-sensei?"

Ah, 'Kakashi-sensei'. Sudah lama Kakashi tak mendengarnya, saat bibir manis Naruto mengucap nama kecilnya, dengan embel-embel penghormatan seperti 'sensei'.

"Aku cukup bahagia. Walaupun tidak akan pernah bisa bersama cinta pertamaku, tapi pada akhirnya aku juga menemukan cintaku pada hal-hal lain. Pada murid, teman, sahabat, anjing-anjingku, buku, pekerjaan dan desa," ujarnya, memejamkan mata. "Aku juga sudah menemukan seseorang yang telah menggantikan posisi orang itu di hatiku. Dan dia tak jauh beda dengannya." Dibalik masker, dalam kesunyian, Kakashi diam-diam tersenyum.

Naruto hanya menatap Kakashi-senseinya, tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa lagi. Kakashi terlihat begitu menikmati saat-saat mengingat cinta pertamanya, bercerita, dengan mimik bahagia menyatu dengan damainya malam itu. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah kalimat untuk ditanyakan, sesuatu yang indah datang menyela.

"Ah, sudah turun salju, ya?" Kakashi membuka kedua matanya, dengan tenang menengadahkan telapak tangan untuk menempatkan butiran-butiran putih yang jatuh dengan lembut.

"Un. Sebentar lagi pestanya akan dimulai." Naruto menoleh ke arah kumpulan bangunan beratap kayu yang menjadi simbol Konoha hingga dilihatnya tebing monumen Hokage yang sudah terpatri wajahnya di sana. "Pesta Perayaan Tahun Baru. Aku bertanya-tanya ada acara apa saja yang ada di sana."

"Lalu kenapa pemimpin tertinggi desa malah menyendiri di sini?" tanya Kakashi, menatap Naruto dengan sebelah matanya. "Bukankah lebih bagus bagi para petinggi untuk lebih dekat dengan warga desanya?"

"Aku di sini untuk melihat dengan lebih jelas hasil kerja keras dan kreatifitas warga desaku. Dari sini kau dapat melihat kembang api, bulan dan bintang di saat yang bersamaan dengan tenang. Indah, 'kan?"

Senyum tipis Naruto mengundang rasa penasaran Kakashi yang kembali bangkit, meluap, hingga tak bisa ditahan. "Naruto, sebenarnya aku selalu menyukaimu."

"Hm?" Naruto tak menoleh, hanya berujar, "Yah, aku tahu. Kau sudah pernah mengatakannya dulu saat melatihku mengembangkan rasengan shuriken. Tenang saja, aku tak akan berlari-lari menjauhimu atau berteriak seperti orang gila lagi." Tawa ringan menyela bicaranya. "Beberapa saat setelah kepergianmu menjalankan misi rahasia sebagai Anbu, aku baru sadar bahwa kau mengatakannya karena kagum padaku, kan? Hahaha, aku sebenarnya tahu kok kalau aku ini berbakat, yah, hanya saja waktu itu aku masih bodoh, jadi tidak cepat menyadarinya. Hahaha."

Kakashi terdiam. Tawa segar Naruto menjadi satu-satunya suara yang mengisi kekosongan di padang rumput yang luas, hingga pria Hatake itu sadar bahwa, "Sampai saat ini pun kau masih bodoh."

"A-Apa?!" Naruto reflek berteriak, bangkit dengan kedua sikunya menyangga tubuh di atas tanah. Ia menatap Kakashi garang seakan tak terima. "Aku ini Hokage, tau!"

"Sepertinya menjadi apapun kebodohanmu tetap tidak akan hilang."

"Aku tidak terima, Sensei! Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku sudah jauh lebih dewasa!" sergahnya.

"Kalau kau sudah dewasa dan sedikit lebih pintar, kenapa kau tidak kunjung menyadarinya?" Tanpa sadar Kakashi ikut menaikkan volume suara, mengagetkan para kunang-kunang dan menakuti Naruto. Kakashi-sensei sangat jarang terlihat marah, apalagi berteriak padanya.

"Menyadari… apa?"

Kakashi kembali menutup matanya, berusaha tenang di tengah amarah yang tiba-tiba menghambur di hati. Entah kenapa terasa sulit untuk mengatakannya sambil menatap wajah berkulit tan itu. "Kalau begini aku lebih suka kau yang dulu. Yang spontan dan berpikir pendek."

Naruto tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Jika berteriak, reputasinya sebagai orang dewasa akan semakin terhapus di mata Kakashi. Namun di lain sisi ia sangat ingin menanyakan maksud pernyataan sensei-nya.

Kembang api pertama diluncurkan dari tengah-tengah Konoha, mewarnai langit gelap pergantian tahun diiringi teriakan gembira para penduduk desa. Di tengah-tengah Konoha, di seluruh desa, semua orang gembira, tertawa, menari, dan para sejoli memanfaatkan hal ini untuk berciuman di bawah cahaya indah kembang api. Sedihnya, tak ada satupun hal itu yang dilakukan Naruto. Ia masih di sana, menatap Kakashi, tak bergerak seincipun. "Sensei…" Kembang api berikutnya menampilkan warna ungu yang sendu, bersinar terang membelakangi Naruto.

"Sensei… sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang membuatku penasaran dan ragu selama ini," ujarnya, melanjutkan bicara. "Sejak dulu aku selalu berkata akan membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, namun aku selalu tak memiliki kesempatan. Saat bertemu dengannya pun dia menatapku dengan penuh kebencian, entah kenapa seperti tidak mengenaliku lagi. Tapi yang terjadi malah hatiku berdetak lebih cepat dan keras, seperti akan meloncat ke tenggorokan dan berlari keluar. Adrenalinku pun terpacu, dan entah kenapa aku merasa seribu kali lebih senang dan bersemangat dari biasanya. Sai memberitahuku bahwa itu mungkin cinta. Yang ingin kutanyakan adalah apakah benar itu yang dinamakan cinta? Saat kau merasakan sebuah getaran-getaran aneh di dalam dada yang mampu membuatmu kehilangan akal?"

Naruto terdiam sesaat, tidak terlalu menghiraukan keriuhan pesta yang terjadi di Konoha, suara kembang api, dinginnya salju yang perlahan mulai menumpuk, ataupun Kakashi yang pura-pura tidak mendengar. "Aku terus memikirkannya hingga membuatku ragu. Pada akhirnya tak ada seorangpun yang berhasil memberikan jawaban yang memuaskanku. Apa yang harus kulakukan, Sensei? Apa aku harus menyerah mencari Sasuke atau malah kembali mengejarnya?"

Kakashi masih terdiam, tak bergerak, tak merespon. Sepertinya rasa marah masih dalam proses penekanan, sehingga ia tak mau mengambil resiko dengan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dan tak sengaja membentaknya lagi.

"Sensei...?" Sedikit nada putus asa terdengar dengan suara khas yang selalu ia kenali sebagai suara murid kesayangannya. Seingat Kakashi, terakhir kali Naruto putus asa adalah saat bersamanya berlatih pengembangan perubahan wujud cakra, sekitar dua belas tahun yang lalu. Tapi ini adalah kali pertama Kakashi mendengar Naruto memanggilnya dengan nada seperti itu. Selama ini ia selalu dapat bersabar menghadapi jinchuuriki tersebut, tapi kenapa kali ini tidak bisa? Sangat susah rasanya.

"Sensei, aku permisi." Akhirnya kata itu terucap. Kali ini Naruto yang akan bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkannya, sendirian, di tempat luas dan sepi ini—tak akan kembali. Semua orang berhak untuk memilih jalannya masing-masing, dan mungkin Naruto memilih untuk berjalan berdampingan dengan rakyatnya, takkan memanggil Kakashi lagi kecuali di kala genting. Setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran Kakashi.

Sejak awal Kakashi sudah menyiapkan diri untuk hal ini. Ditolak, ditinggal sendirian dan kembali hidup sendiri. Namun yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Naruto tak kunjung berdiri dan beranjak pergi. Ia tetap di sana, menunggu jawaban Kakashi, mengumpulkan keberanian. Hingga pada akhirnya, "Kau tak kunjung memberiku jawaban, Sensei."

Dengan perlahan kedua tangan Naruto meraih ujung masker Kakashi. Anak dari 'Konoha no Shiroi Kiba' itu membuka mata, kaget, dan hendak mengeluarkan jutsu tatkala Naruto tiba-tiba langsung membuka maskernya dan tak memberinya kesempatan. Waktu terhenti untuk sesaat. Kilauan kembang api bersinar dengan mode _slow-motion_, menemani rasa ketidak percayaan Kakashi akan dunia nyata yang diinjaknya dan atas apa yang tejadi.

Naruto menciumnya. Sebenarnya kalimat itu tak bertahan lama setelah Kakashi berhasil mencerna apa yang terjadi menggunakan otak jenius miliknya, dan kalimat berganti menjadi: mereka berciuman.

Awalnya Naruto hanya ingin mempraktekkan devinisi dan cara berciuman yang pernah dipaparkan Sai dari salah satu buku yang dibacanya, namun kenyataan berganti begitu dirasakan bibir tipis Kakashi yang dingin. Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk berlanjut mempraktekkan _French Kiss_, dan memilih untuk menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kakashi saja, setidaknya hingga Kakashi mau menjawab.

"Kau bodoh," ujar Kakashi, dengan senyum menawan tepat sebelum mengulum bibir Naruto yang hangat. Ya, Naruto adalah orang terbodoh yang pernah ia temui, yang menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir seseorang seperti Kakashi tanpa menyadari ini sama saja seperti menjatuhkan diri sendiri ke kandang serigala—berbahaya, namun bisa membuatmu terlena akan sisi dinginnya.

Hangatnya bibir Naruto membuat Kakashi secara insting dan tidak bisa ditahan mencari jawaban sendiri akan pertanyaannya selama ini—apakah bibirnya semanis wajahnya? Seceria senyumnya dan sehangat tawanya? Kini Kakashi tahu jawabannya, dan takkan melepaskannya begitu saja.

Mereka berciuman—untuk saat ini devinisinya adalah saling menempelkan bibir, hingga Naruto tanpa tak sadar membuka mulutnya, yang berarti membuka kesempatan bagi shinobi berjuluk 'Sharingan no Kakashi' itu untuk mengeksplorasi manis bibir dan hangat nafas Naruto, terlena akannya.

Saling mendorong, menyentuh, meraba, meremas, mengerang hingga akhirnya Kakashi berhasil mengubah posisi tubuh mereka berdua. Kakashi berlutut dan menuggikkan badan untuk mencium Naruto lebih jauh, bibirnya, lehernya, juga telinganya—sementara Naruto yang terlentang di bawahnya juga tak kalah beringas dengan Kakashi. Ia memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan balas menciumi Kakashi, meraba seluruh tubuhnya, merasakan enam tonjolan yang ada di perutnya, mematri bentuk wajahnya di ingatan dengan indra peraba, dan mencari kehangatan di antara tubuh yang masih segar di umur empat puluhan itu. Kakashi dan Naruto sama-sama terlena, pergi melayang ke angkasa hingga lupa akan dunia.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku cemburu pada Sasuke," ujar Kakashi, di sela-sela istirahat dari aktifitas berciuman dan saling meraba, mengambil oksigen dengan liar. "Kau selalu mencarinya, mengejarnya, menyebut namanya tanpa sadar bahwa aku sudah menyukaimu bahkan sebelum kau lahir."

Naruto terdiam, tidak mengerti, menatap Kakashi dengan napas yang masih berpacu.

"Cinta pertamaku… sangat mirip denganmu."

"Aku tahu," senyum Naruto, membelai rahang pria kelahiran 15 September itu sebelum mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. "Kau sudah pernah mengatakannya."

Kakashi tidak tahan. Bibir Naruto sangat manis dan hangat, seperti es krim di musim panas yang meleleh di mulut. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kakashi kembali melumat bibir Naruto, perlahan dan manis, sebelum Naruto mengambil keberanian untuk mendorong pelan dada Kakashi untuk melepaskan ciuman mereka dan duduk tepat di depannya.

Naruto menarik napas, menyesuaikan detak jantungnya dulu sebelum berkata, "Kau kira selama sepuluh tahun kau pergi, aku tak pernah menyebut namamu?"

Gantian, Kakashi yang terdiam, terperangah.

"Aku hampir gila memikirkanmu! Selama sepuluh tahun kau pergi, para shinobi yang kukenal perlahan-lahan mulai berubah, meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku terus membayangkan jika kau ada di sampingku, mendampingi dan mengajariku seperti dulu, pasti aku tak sebegitu sengsaranya." Naruto tertunduk, menutupi semburat merah yang perlahan naik ke wajah. Bahkan orang dewasa berumur dua puluh delapan tahun pun sangat susah mengendalikannya. "Aku rindu… saat kau mengajariku."

Kakashi mengulum senyum, menatap lelaki yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih. "Lalu, kau sekarang ingin aku mengajarimu apa?"

"Bercinta." Satu kata, dan itu sukses membuat Kakashi membeku hingga tak sadar Naruto sudah maju ke depan dan menciumnya lagi, kali ini dengan gaya _French Kiss_ yang bergelora. Kakashi tak bisa menolak. Ia membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Naruto yang mengambil alih, tanpa sadar telah mengajarinya pelajaran pertama setelah memberikan contoh sebelumnya.

Dan sesuai contoh dari sang guru, Naruto dengan paksa menjatuhkan Kakashi dan berbaring di atas tubuhnya, tanpa ada perlawanan berarti dari sang mentor. Mereka kembali berciuman, saling meraba dan melepaskan hasrat hingga melelehkan salju yang berjatuhan secara tidak sadar.

"Kau harus lebih berani lagi jika ingin masuk ke pelajaran kedua," bisik Kakashi, melepaskan ciuman dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Naruto, sebelum menjilatnya dengan perlahan. Naruto hanya mengerang, lalu, dengan kesadaran penuh, memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke balik baju dan celana Kakashi yang saat itu mengenakan pakaian biasa.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan pelajaran, dengan mulut bertaut dengan mulut dan tangan saling menjelajah, jauh lebih liar dan berani dibanding yang tadi. Malam pergantian tahun ini terasa berjalan begitu cepat, dengan ratusan corak warna kembang api yang menghiasi langit Konoha dan ribuan bintang yang bersinar lembut. Sorot sang rembulan pada dua sejoli malam itu terasa begitu hangat, membantu mereka melelehkan salju yang jatuh perlahan, penghias dari para dewa.

-:-

-:-

-:-

Pagi hari datang lebih cepat dari yang dikira. Naruto membuka mata dengan perasaan lelah yang menggelayut seraya menahan beban berat yang menimpa tubuhnya. Ketika kedua matanya telah membuka sempurna, barulah ia sadari bahwa area di sekitarnya tertutup warna putih yang dingin, namun entah mengapa ia merasa tetap hangat. Padahal, seingatnya, ia hanya mengenakan baju biasa dengan jubah tipis khas Hokage, tak lebih. Jawabannya hadir saat ia menoleh, melihat dengan jelas rambut perak khas Hatake yang bersinar terkena embun pagi, wajah Kakashi-senseinya tanpa tertutup apapun, serta kenyataan bahwa sejak tadi malam ia menghabiskan waktu dalam pelukannya yang, akhirnya, hangat.

Sungguh sebuah keberuntungan dari dewa. Naruto menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraba rahang Kakashi yang tegas, lalu kali ini menggunakan indra pengelihatannya untuk merekam memori akan wajah Hatake Kakashi yang tertidur, tanpa masker atau sesuatu yang ditutup-tutupi. Hidungnya mancung dan bibirnya tipis, berbentuk wajah sedikit lonjong yang malah membuatnya sempurna dengan keriput halus yang mulai terlihat di ujung kedua matanya. Luka beret di mata kiri Kakashi menambah dua kosakata lagi dalam penggambaran wajahnya, seksi dan setia.

Jika dilihat sekilas secara keseluruhan, luka itulah yang membuatnya semakin terlihat bergairah. Dan di saat yang bersamaan mengingatkanmu pada hadiah yang Uchiha Obito berikan kepadanya, saat Tragedi Jembatan Kannabi. Ingatan akan masa lalu yang telah berlalu berkumpul di benak Naruto, dengan tegas memutuskan untuk menyimpannya saja dalam peti harta karunnya, bukan untuk dibuang, dibakar, atau dihancurkan. Dan seperti jembatan Kannabi yang menghubungkan Kusagakure dan Iwagakure, kini di hadapannya ada seseorang yang akan menjadi penuntun yang akan membantunya melangkah maju ke masa depan, melewati masa lalu yang hanya bisa dikenang.

"Selanjutnya, ajari aku cara agar kau tidak pergi jauh dariku," bisiknya, tersenyum.

.

.

.

**終****まけ**

**Omake**

Awal yang baru mengawali aktifitas Konoha pagi itu. Semua orang menyambut awal tahun dengan gembira, bermain lempar salju dan membersihkan tumpukan benda putih lembut dari jalan. Begitu juga dengan kedai ramen Ichiraku langganan Naruto, selalu buka tepat jam sembilan dan mulai menyajikan ramen untuk para pelanggan mereka tanpa peduli bahwa hari ini libur awal tahun.

Untuk hari ini, pelanggan pertama mereka adalah dua orang yang mengenakan pakaian shinobi Konoha, lengkap dengan syal yang mengalungi leher dan sarung tangan. Bedanya, salah seorang mengenakan jubah Hokage berwarna oranye hangat dengan hidung berair.

"Hatchu!" Naruto duduk di salah satu bangku sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangan, sesekali menyedot lagi ingus yang bergelantungan dari hidungnya. Pemandangan menjijikkan itu terus menjadi bahan tontonan Kakashi, tanpa melakukan apapun, diam-diam menyunggingkan senyum di balik masker hitamnya.

Kakashi kembali mengamati setiap inci tubuh pria yang kedinginan itu, dari rambutnya yang mulai panjang hingga wajahnya yang semakin mirip sang ayah._ 'Aku menarik kata-kataku kemarin. Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, Naruto.'_

"Maaf menunggu lama! Ini dia ramen spesial untuk kalian." Paman pemilik kedai datang membawa dua mangkuk ramen ukuran besar, yang tentunya langsung disambut dengan teriakan tidak sabar dari pelanggan nomor satu mereka yang sekarang menjadi orang nomor satu di Konoha, juga ucapan terimakasih dari Kakashi.

"Hei, mana sopan santunmu?" sela Kakashi, sedikit terlambat karena mie ramen sudah terlanjur bergelantungan di ujung bibir merah muda Naruto.

"Ah, maaf. Karena terlalu lapar aku jadi lupa." Naruto buru-buru menelan makanannya, lalu berteriak dengan semangat, "Itadakimasu!"

"Dasar, kau ini." Kakashi juga dengan perlahan menurunkan masker hitamnya, mengambil sumpit dan mengatakan, "Itadakimasu."

Waktu kembali membeku. Paman pemilik kedai menganga melihat tamunya, dan sang putri juga anaknya—anak dari putrinya paman pemilik kedai—hanya bisa pingsan lemas melihat kesempurnaan lukisan dewa yang terukir di wajah Kakashi. Yah, Naruto sih, diam saja. Ia bisa menikmati wajah Kakashi lebih lama dan lebih memonopolinya saat pelajaran kedua di kamar nanti.

Baru juga sekali suap, Kakashi sudah rindu memanggil kekasihnya. "Oi, Naruto."

"Hm?" Yang dipanggil tak menoleh, masih berfokus pada lembar-lembar mie berkuah merah untuk menghilangkan orkestra di perutnya.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu?"

Dengan mulut penuh makanan dan tetap tanpa menoleh, sang Hokage menjawab, "Aku rasa tidak. Kau dengar sendiri 'kan aku sudah mengucapkan selamat makan? Lagipula aku juga sudah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Konohamaru dan Hinata kemarin."

Mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun? Hal ini malah membuat Kakashi gantian merasa seperti melupakan sesuatu.

"Ah, kau sudah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun ke Guru Gai? Dia ulang tahun hari ini, lho."

"Kau tahu dari mana?" tanya Kakashi, curiga level tiga. Bayangan akan beberapa shinobi lain yang mendekati Naruto selama sepuluh tahun kepergiannya sudah cukup buruk untuk menghilangkan selera makan. Dan ia tambah takkan bisa tidur jika salah satu dari shinobi-shinobi itu ternyata Maito Gai.

"Lee. Sejak beberapa hari lalu dia sudah heboh. Mau tak mau, ya aku ikutan tahu."

Perasaan lega seketika menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Naruto tak mungkin mendekati orang lain semasa kepergiannya—dia yang bilang sendiri merasa payah dalam urusan percintaan. Tapi, diluar itu, astaga, bagaimana bisa Kakashi lupa? Padahal Gai adalah shinobi yang sudah menjadi partner dan rivalnya sejak dulu. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan tanggal yang dua puluh tahun lalu menjadi tanggal kekalahan paling memalukan Gai darinya? Memijit pelipis, Kakashi berusaha bersabar dan menghilangkan rasa cemburu. "Tapi bukan itu yang kumaksud."

"Hm? Lalu apa?" Naruto masih tak menoleh, berbicara dengan ekor mie ramen yang bergerak-gerak mengotori wajah tampannya.

Kakashi, untuk kesekian kali, membuang karbondioksida dari mulut, merasa tak terlalu digubris oleh murid, atasan, sekaligus kekasih barunya. Ia tak punya pilihan lain. Jika sudah berhadapan dengan ramen, Kakashi selalu merasa diduakan oleh Naruto. Sejak dulu hingga sekarang.

Alhasil, cara tercepat, ia menarik tangan kanan Naruto yang menggenggam sumpit hingga membuat shinobi tanpa pertahanan itu tak bisa mengelak, jatuh ke pelukan Kakashi yang kemudian memegang rahangnya dan mencium bibirnya.

Padahal kan Naruto masih mengunyah saat itu!

Beberapa penduduk desa yang sekedar lewat atau sengaja menunggu di luar kedai untuk melihat Hokage legendaris mereka makan, pada akhirnya, banyak yang jatuh pingsan, mimisan, ataupun berteriak frustasi tidak percaya.

"Kau melupakan ciuman selamat pagi," ujar Kakashi, sepersekian detik setelah melepas ciumannya dan sepersekian detik sebelum Naruto meninjunya.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih, Guru? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang makan? Kalau kau ingin ramenku, tinggal pesan saja yang baru! Nggak usah pakai modus 'ciuman selamat pagi' segala!"

Kakashi terheran-heran, tergeletak di lantai kedai sambil mengusap pipinya. "Mo… dus?"

Naruto, kau ini… memang benar-benar bodoh.

.

.

.

**終わり**

**Owari**.

.

.

.

Hai, minna. Kodok di sini.

Terimakasih sudah menyisihkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini. Untuk Anda yang me-review ataupun hanya diam-diam mengagumi, saya tetap ucapkan terimakasih.

Inspirasi dasar fic ini datang setelah saya nonton Naruto the Movie yang ditayangkan di salah satu stasiun televisi swasta Indonesia, yang berjudul "The Will of Fire Still Burn". Di bagian endingnya, nongol Kakashi sama Naruto lagi ngobrol (entah apa yang mereka omongin, saya nggak terlalu memperhatikan saat itu) trus tiba-tiba Hinata ketawa, disusul pertanyaan nggak ngerti dari Kakashi, trus Sai yang nyeletuk, "Di dalam buku mengatakan, jika kedua belah pihak merasakan dag-dig-dug, maka itu adalah cinta. Aku tak menyangka bahwa hal ini bisa terjadi pada sesama lelaki." (kurang-lebih seperti itu yang ia katakan)

Selanjutnya, yah, Anda tahu sendiri, Naruto salting (mungkin rada jijik dan kaget), ditambah reaksi Kakashi yang mengejar-ngejar Naruto seperti ingin memberi klarifikasi. Hal ini juga sudah pernah terjadi dalam komiknya, tepatnya di volume 37 chapter 330 : _"Pemberitahuan Menyedihkan…!" _Dan sebagai seorang fujoshi, hal seperti itu saya anggap sebagai _fan service_ dan dapat menjadi ide saya berkreasi.

Yah, pada kenyataannya, sepertinya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei fine-fine aja dengan hal ini. 8D

Mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya siapa yang jadi seme dan uke, jawabannya adalah: keduanya. Dalam fic ini mereka menjadi Seke (Seme-Uke), keadaan dimana seseorang bisa menjadi seme sekaligus uke. Khokhokho~

Maaf jika masih ada typo dan kesalahan bahasa Jepang (terutama kanji untuk 'omake'). Maaf jika perhitungan umur dan waktunya salah. Maaf karena saya nggak tahu nama paman penjaga kedai ramen Ichiraku (dan maaf juga kalau ternyata nama kedainya bukan Ichiraku -_-")

Review-nya ditunggu. Kritik, saran dan komentar saya nanti. Dan untuk fic-fic saya yang lain, maaf molor terus.

Ah, dan untuk cinta pertamanya Kakashi… pasti tahu kan? Xixixi.

Selamat Tahun Baru :)  
Kodok


End file.
